Final Day
by KaitlynGlass
Summary: A personal fanfic for Holly. The final day of Holly, Myrnin's longest running assistant (before Claire). In her final moments, will she final confess her love? (If anyone else wants a personal fanfic, PM me!)


"Myrnin," Holly called across the lab. "A fresh delivery of blood just arrived."

Myrnin didn't bother to look up from his latest project. He seemed so sure he could make a time machine. "Yes, yes. Do go fetch it."

The red-headed assistant smiled; teeth somehow still able to sparkle in the dim lights of the lab. "What's the magic word?"

"Now." Myrnin said, turning to her. Holly crossed her arm and tapped her foot. "Please Holly?"

"Well, since you asked me nicely." She said, suppressing a laugh at how easily he gave in. He gave her a kind smile, full teeth but no fangs. It was a smile she only saw when he was really excited. She loved that smile, especially when it was directed to her. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

Little did Holly know that it would be the last time she would see the real him.

She raced up the creaking wooden stairs. Her favorite red Empire line dress which went down to her ankles flowed around her as she danced up the stairs. She moved as gracefully as a ballerina. As the grabbed the small cooler containing the blood bags for Myrnin and herself, she could sense in her gut that something bad was about to happen.

Holly walked down the stairs slowly, knowing what would be at the bottom of those stairs. As she reached the floor, she set down the cooler and scanned the room. Her crazy boss was nowhere to be found.

Before she could blink, her back slammed against the wall. Holly had no question of who did it. She knew the rough hands that were around her neck almost as well as her own.

"Myrnin." Holly said, trying to sound confident and unafraid. Myrnin can smell fear. "Take the medicine. Please." She tried to reach a pocket she had made into her dress to grab some crystals. Myrnin was too quick though, grabbing her hand and holding it above her.

"Well… Amelie decided to be generous and send me a snack. And a vampire this time, how nice." He said in a voice as cold as ice and a smile to match.

"I'm not a snack!" Holly snapped. "I'm your assistant."

"I haven't had an assistant in years. Amelie wants me to learn… Control first. " Myrnin sneered.

"Myrnin, please try and think. I'm your assistant, Holly. Just take the crystals, please. They will make you feel better and let you think clearly." Holly pleaded, green eyes gleaming with tears.

"No little girl will tell me what to do!" Myrnin shouted. The words echoed in the lab for a minute, and Holly stayed silent. She was about to snap at him that she was over 5000 years old and not 'little', but she knew better.

They stared at each other for a moment. Holly knew she was going to die unless a miracle happened and Myrnin took his medicine. He slide his hand from her neck, down her shoulder, and to her waist. She could feel his cold hand through the fabric of the dress and gave a small gasp.

For a split second, she thought it was a sign of affection. That was, until she realized it was just to give his mouth access to her pale neck.

Holly wasn't ready to die though. Not until she did something that she has always wanted to do.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "Don't kill me yet. I need to do one more thing before I die!"

"Oh do you? And what is that?" He said, looking impatient.

"This." She quickly leaned forward and placed her lips on his, taking Myrnin by surprise. Holly had been raised all of her life to be ladylike and not show so much affection like this, but I think it would be okay in the moments before she died. For a moment, he kissed her back, his lips soft but yet affectionate on hers. The kiss made Holly believe he might be coming to his senses. He kissed from her lips to her cheek and down to her neck. Before Holly could register what was happening, Myrnin's fangs sunk into her neck. His hand released hers and moved to behind her neck, pulling her closer.

A shriek escaped from Holly's mouth as she tried to struggle away. As he kept draining her blood, she got weaker and weaker. Her life flashed before her eyes. Not her whole 5000 years though, only the time she spent with Myrnin, which was all that mattered to her.

She remembered the day Amelie brought her to him and falling in love immediately. The first time she flirted with him, only to feel unladylike and knowing her mother would frown upon her for flirting with him. The whole time she was with him flashed quickly before her. Lastly though, was the day she helped Myrnin complete the formula to the crystals that helped them both. She was so proud of herself, but no one was more proud then Myrnin. He was so proud; he actually hugged her and spun her around.

As she blinked a bit, she came back to Earth for her final moments. She was on the ground; her red dress flowed around her legs like a curtain. Lifting her head slightly, she could see Myrnin sitting next to her body. Crying.

"M-Myrnin." She croaked, barely audible. His head snapped in her direction, tears in his eyes. He wiped away a quick tear and grabbed her hand. She never saw him cry before and she hated the sight.

"Holly. I'm so sorry. I lost control and now I'm losing you. My greatest assistant. You're the one I'm most proud of." Myrnin said as he wept.

"I-It's okay. I'm going to a better place now." She whispered, reaching up and stroking a tear away with her thumb, a tear escaping from her eyes. "And if fate allows, maybe I'll see you again someday."

"But Holly-"

"Shh." She interrupted, pain flowing through her. She kept caressed his face with one hand as she whispered her dying words. "I-I have always loved you Myrnin."

As she said that, she looked into his dark eyes one last time, hoping hers conveyed all the words she couldn't say and all the love she felt. Her head fell back to the ground and her eyes closed. With her red hair surrounding her head like a pillow, it looked like she was simply asleep.

Myrnin was in shock. His assistant. His most amazing assistant is dead because of him. He has never felt more guilt in his life. He clutched her body and brought it close to him as he cried. He sobbed for God knows how long before he spoke.

"I will miss you Holly." He said to the corpse. "You were an amazing assistant and an amazing f-friend. You will live on in my memories. And in my heart." He cried harder now. He leaned down and brought his cold lips to her forehead for a moment.

Then, the insanity thrust itself upon him against, and he forgot about the incident for that moment. His mind betrayed him again, causing him to give in to his dark nature and eat his already dead assistant. He hated himself forever for everything he did. Myrnin never truly forgot Holly. She was still in his mind and forever in his un-beating heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I know I haven't updated Impossible in a bit, but I've been super busy! I do have a life, ya know! But I do have a bit of time to write tiny stuff like this. I wrote this for a girl on the Book Addicts facebook page, where I admin there under the name Katie Weasley. If anyone else wants a personal fanfiction like this for any fandom, PM me! I will try and update Impossible soon! Please leave feedback!  
Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


End file.
